


Destiny

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #139: “Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny.” ― Steve Maraboli, Castigate, Rubeus Hagrid.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #139: “Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny.” ― Steve Maraboli, Castigate, Rubeus Hagrid.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Destiny

~

Severus lay awake, Harry sprawled atop him. He’d assumed he’d fall asleep quickly, but after getting home, putting away his mum’s leftovers, and making love, he was wide awake. 

Harry snored softly and Severus smiled. He’d have got up and read something, but that would only disturb Harry, and that was the last thing he wanted. Not that Harry would castigate him. No, he’d probably stay up with him. But the man needed his rest. He’d worked hard to solve Severus’ kidnapping, and, from the look of it, hadn’t eaten or slept much. The dark circles under his eyes were starting to fade, but Severus wanted him healthier before returning to Auror duty. Much healthier. 

Severus shifted, not surprised when Harry’s arms tightened around him. He’d noticed from months of sleeping with him that Harry could be rather protective in his sleep. Not that Severus minded. He tended to be a bit protective himself. 

And maybe, if Severus was honest with himself, that was why Harry had such a problem with Draco. 

Severus sighed. He was going to have to deal with that once and for all. If it was one thing he’d learned from, of all people, Rubeus, it was not to turn his back on dangerous creatures. And Draco had the capacity to be dangerous if not properly…handled.

In addition, Draco wasn’t going anywhere, and since Severus wasn’t about to let Harry go either, something had to happen. At least Severus had made it clear that while the Malfoys were part of his history, they were not his destiny. At least he hoped he’d made that clear. He’d have to ensure Harry knew that. 

Closing his eyes, Severus kissed Harry’s neck. He definitely intended Harry to be his destiny. Sighing, he wondered if it was too soon to propose. 

Immediately after the war, Severus had been informed of an inheritance from Albus. Listed amongst the items had been bonding rings. At that time he’d ignored them, figuring he’d never need them, but now…now perhaps it was time for a visit to Gringotts. 

Severus smiled against Harry’s neck.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, sounding sleepy. 

Severus hummed. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.” 

~


End file.
